isabella's revenge and her mate
by 1knowr1ght
Summary: when Edward leaves bella and steals maleficence's wings, isabella turn in to a faerie and goes dark with heart break. when she saves a raven's life, turning him in to a man, she finds her mate in her servant. rated m for later chapters


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000006212 StartFragment:0000000454 EndFragment:0000006196

You all know the story of sleeping beauty, but there is something you don't know. Long ago, a baby was born to the king and queen of the human kingdom, and there was a faerie who was born in the magical kingdom. The baby of the king and queen in the human kingdom was called Isabella and the faerie that was born in the magical kingdom was called maleficent.

It was told that isabella where put under a curse,a curse that shall give her soul crushing darkness by heartbreak, all thanks to one horrible vampire, Edward.

It was told that isabella and maleficent were to work together to destroy the vampire, but with his beauty, it would be difficult as isabella had a human heart, and she could fall in love with just one look. Edward then broke her heart, and her faerie power, and wings surfaced, she became darker than maleficent

One day as isabella was in her castle, a small raven flew through the window. When isabella looked at it, it flew away. Isabella followed the bird, and found it caught in a net. The farmer was about to beat it to death, "into a man" she cast the spell, and soon the raven turned into a man, a handsome man, hair as dark as his raven wings, his eyes as black as coal, his skin may be covered in mud, yet it was pale as snow. "it's a demon" shrieked the farmer, running away. The man turned around, only to find isabella standing their, staff in hand.

"what have you done to my beautiful self?" he asks, with a thick irish accent. "would you rather I let them bet you to death," isabella replied, he looks at his back, then back at her "i'm not certain"

he reply's, "oh stop complaining, I saved your life" she looks him in the eye, "forgive me" he says, "what do I call you?" he straightens up slightly, "Diaval" he states proudly, "and in return for saving my life, I am your survent," he bows, "what ever you need"

"follow me" she says walking off toward her castle.

Once, the now king, Edward had found his mate and had a baby, isabella came to the grand celebration. She bestowed 2 gifts on the child, the first is the one heard of by all and the 2nd "if she cannot find her true love before she turns 21 years of age, she shall awaken, but she will kill any human who stands before her" and when the spells where cast isabella and her raven survent left.

King Edward burned all of the spinning wheels and put the safety of his daughter in three pixies, and locked himself away in his castle. The pixies took the baby to a small cottage and transformed into three women.

As the girl grew, maleficent became the mother she never had. When aurora was asleep, maleficent has tried to take the spell off, but no power on earth could change it. There was only one way to try and stop it, that was to find isabella and get the curse off of her soul.

The next morning, maleficent and aurora set off to find isabella's castle. Once they did find it, it was dark and depressing, "god mother, why are we here?" aurora asks, "remember the curse that was bestowed on you, I brought you here so we can try to get it off of you" she says, continuing to walk toward the old throne room.

"well, well, I never thought the traitors daughter would have a kind enough heart to turn my good friend maleficent into a big softy" she cackles evilly, "now why are you here in my lovely domain?" she asks smiling evilly.

"isabella, I beg of you to release the curse on aurora" isabella looks at her like maleficent is joking, "and why would I do that, she is the reason that he left, remember he did take your wings" maleficent sighs in anger, "she has done nothing to you, she is of to pure a heart to do anything evil-" isabella rises her hand stopping her, "oh maleficent, her fate cannot be changed no power on earth can change it"

"diaval" isabella calls, a few seconds later a raven fly's in and stops next to isabella. With a wave off her hand, isabella turns the bird into a man. "yes, my queen?" the man, 'diaval' asks isabella, "escort these two out of the castle towards the gate," she says turning around heading for the stairs near the throne, "then come and find me" he nods and takes them by the arms, pulling them away.


End file.
